


Fuck, Yeah! Visitors

by casey270



Series: Glam Bingo [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Adam/Adam where they're both fighting for dominance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck, Yeah! Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [So Hot Out the Bed](http://sohotoutthebed.dreamwidth.org/)'s Valentine day exchange.
> 
> It also fills my Selfcest [Glam Bingo](http://glam-bingo.livejournal.com/) square.

There’s no logical way to explain it. It can’t be happening, but it is. When his management company told him that someone was demanding a private meeting with him in order to guarantee radio play on a large network of stations, he expected to find some pompous bigwig sitting behind the desk. 

Instead, what he finds is himself. It’s not an older version of himself; it’s not a younger version. It’s a fucking perfect mirror image of what he is right at this second. As soon as he shuts the door, this other Adam looks at him with a predatory smile on his face and says, “Trippy, huh? When I found out this was possible, I couldn’t not do it. And I know you would do the same thing, because you’re...well, you’re me.”

When Adam can finally pick his jaw up off the floor, he realizes he has more questions bouncing around his brain than he can focus on, but before he can get even one of them out of his mouth, the other him is saying, “Don’t bother trying to figure it out. It has something to do with the non-linear nature of time and space, or so I've been told. It’s enough to know that I’m here, with myself, and there are so very many things I want to do to me - I mean you.”

And Adam finds himself surrounded by strong arms while soft, full lips claim his mouth. He pulls away long enough to ask, “Don’t I get a say in this?” but then those lips are back on his, and he realizes that the only thing he wants to say is _Fuck, yeah_ because this is how he’s always wanted to be kissed.

He decides to give a little bit of it back, because he knows what he likes, so he’s sure he knows what buttons to push with his other self. He pushes against this new Adam, trying to back him up against the wall, but his twin must have the same idea, because he finds himself leaning against the big desk while other Adam licks into his mouth, and, damn, it almost makes Adam melt right there.

But he’s not the type to just sit back and let someone have their way with him, even if that someone _is_ him, so he reaches up and holds the back of office Adam’s head with one hand, while the other hand reaches down and palms his cock. He hears his mirror image moan deep in his throat, and he sees the eyes that are just like his go dark with desire.

While the heel of his hand massages the fabric covering his other’s dick, he feels the button of his own pants being popped, and big strong fingers wrapping around his own cock, squeezing enough to really feel it, but keeping it on the right side of pleasurable, just the way he likes it.

Adam can’t help letting his own moan bubble up, and the feeling of both of their voices meeting inside their mouths excites him even more. He thinks how much fun it would be to make himself scream his own name as he comes, but that seems to be a little too complicated to really get his mind around now. All he knows is that this feels better than anything he’s ever done, and he want to keep playing this game.

He pushes against himself, trying to get the upper hand, but other Adam has other ideas, and they end up falling to the floor of the office, rolling across the oriental carpeting, neither one willing to give an inch.

He pulls at his other’s shirt, enjoying the sound of fabric ripping and buttons flying in all directions, and realizes the other Adam has done the same thing to him. They’re both panting by the time they simultaneously pull each other into an almost bone crunching hug, while two pairs of hands explore familiar skin, causing sensations that are totally new and radical.

Adam tugs off his other’s pants while he kicks his own shoes and socks off. He sits back for a minute, enjoying the sight of him, spread out on the floor, the sweat of their exertion glistening in all the right ways over his body.

But other Adam doesn’t let him enjoy the picture long before he reaches up and pushes Adam down on his back, licking at whatever skin he can. He feels the hot, wet tongue leave a trail along his collarbone and across his chest, teasing and nipping at skin along the way, until it reaches his nipple. He feels lips closing around it, and the fucking wonderful tongue works its magic again as other Adam brings it to rock hard attention.

He realizes his nipple isn’t the only thing that’s rock hard when his dick, which is totally free and waving in the air conditioned air, bumps against the perfectly matched and equally hard dick of his other. Adam bucks up at the same time his other grinds down, and they both close their eyes in the perfect synchronicity of the moment. 

Adam does manage to open his eyes when he feels a suspiciously lubed finger nudging at his hole, while the smirk on his other’s face tells him, “I set this whole thing up. You know I’d be prepared.” 

He’s still got a few tricks of his own, though, so he settles his hand on the other cock in the room, and strips it up and down, slow and sensuous, the way that drives him crazy. He lets his other hand move in to cup his other’s balls, while one finger rubs over the sensitive skin just behind them.

Adam feels the bottle of lube being pressed into his hand and slicks up everything he thinks might need slicking. The Adams share a kiss that has tongues diving deep enough to touch tonsils, while two fingers make their way into two holes, and both Adams arch into each other.

The fingers find the same rhythm, the rhythm of Adam’s life, as they slip in and out, spreading each other further with each pass. Both Adams add a second finger at the same time, knowing instinctively when the other is ready for it. They work in the same tempo, hitting the right spot at the right time. Their bodies grind against each other as they both feel the need for more.

Adam feels Adam straddling his hips, and he’s a little bit surprised when his other self lines himself up on Adam’s dick and slowly lowers himself. He’s even more surprised, though, when he thinks other Adam is taking a second to acclimate himself to the stretch, only to feel something big and thick bumping against his own hole. Other Adam is leaning back, which makes Adam happy, because it’s the perfect angle to get as deep as his dick wants to be, but it’s also the perfect angle for other Adam to push the dildo in Adam’s ass. 

“Told ya I was fucking prepared,” other Adam says as he matches the rhythm they both feel once again. It’s a rhythm that keeps them both on the edge for longer than Adam’s ever walked it before. He thinks he might go insane before he comes if it stretches out any longer, but he’s not gonna complain about one damn thing. This is the most amazing thing he’s ever experienced, and each second takes him to places he’d never even dreamed about before.

Both Adams hit the point of any more being too much at the same second, and without one word or look being exchanged, they both change pace and do what they know will get the other off. With shuddering breaths and clutching hands they come together while they come together. Adam can swear even their hearts are pounding at the same time.

They lie there, holding each other, not surprised to find they both like to cuddle after, while they float back to the real world. Adam looks at his other and mumbles something about his life being as good as it could possibly be.

Other Adam wears his familiar smirk when he says, “Um, no. It’s about to get a hell of a lot better. You’re about to get a shit ton of radio adds, and the album is gonna make more money than you ever dreamed of when it comes out. You’re going to branch out into other investments to protect your assets, and when you meet some geeky little techno nerd who talks about things you don’t understand, don’t let him get away. He makes the best toys.”


End file.
